This invention pertains to folding boats which employ a means of hinging hull sections one above the other, and more particularly to folding boats with wheels for both towing by a vehicle and manual portage between bodies of water. There are many patents in the prior an for folding boats with wheels, but none of them provide for both vehicular towing and manual portage. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,186, J. Pinter, Sr. et al. This patent discloses a folding boat with a single swivel wheel which cannot be used on the bumpers of late model vehicles, and which would be very unstable and clumsy for portage. The Levinson U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,973 and Speranya U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,881 show a single trailer hitch which is adaptable to current automobiles, but use springs, wheels, tow-bar assembly and frame added to the boat, increasing the weight and precluding the portage. The Cunningham U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,595 shows practical portage wheels, but no means for towing. Holzbaur U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,143 teaches retractable wheels for a folding boat that is towable, and launchable, but not intended for portage.